Changes
by Lady Selah
Summary: When the time comes Renji, could you let her go?
1. Chapter 1

I'm writing this now, because obviously the first few fics I was working on has flubbed majorly. This is my new muse, people I'm trying to find something to amuse you all. Okay here it is hopefully my power on my laptop don't go out and destroy all my work.

Blood ran down Renji's shoulder dripping off his fingers till joining the pool at his feet. Each breath felt like it tore out a piece of his soul. He didn't know if he had enough energy left, but he had to try. Gathering what his energy stores he had left, he strugged to a better stance to fight the hallow before him. As he wiped the blood off his face, a sarcastic smirk appeared across Renji's face. Even though he was torn to shreds he still had fight.

"Look ahead, what's in front of you Zabimaru, strike hard strike true!" Renji lunged at the Hallow. "It's over you fucker! Your going to loose to me Abarai Renji. DIE HERE!"

The Hallow went on defensive as Renji attacked hard and fast. All he had left in him was being pulled forth. His companion, his best friend in the world lay on the ground out cold. Renji barely dodged to the left as a giant hand grabbed at him. Protecting her was all that matter, this whole mess was his fault after all. Screaming Renji took out one of it's arms, but it wasn't enough.

Flash Back

"Renji why do we have to go so far out to practice?" Rukia asked as she trailed behind Renji.

"Come on Rukia, we don't have much time to spend with each other now that you got very important people looking at you." Renji rubbed is head thinking about the day both of them would have to separate. "You'll forget about me one day Rukia."

They stopped on the edge of a cliff over looking the Soul Society. The wind whipped around them bringing them some relief of the mid day heat. White clouds were like pictures hanging on a blue wall, and crows cried out squabbling among themselves. Grass rustled as Renji crossed his arms on top Rukia's head. Softly resting his head on his arms, Renji look at the ever extending horizon. Her mind also was to lost in thought of the future to care.

It was just a dream that they both had to be together. At one time they were thieving children, laughing playing, and just being young. Then one by one there friends died, departing their company forever. For years now it has been Rukia and Renji, but times changed as her power grew even greater then his. Some things where just never meant to be. Adult hood really could suck.

Without warning Renji pulled out his sword, causing Rukia to leap away ungracefully. Despite the pain he felt deep in side he smiled for her. Tapping his sword on his shoulder Renji looked the total bad-ass. Rukia stood in her defensive stance hand on her sword waiting for Renji to advance. They never truly fought so it was still unknown who'd win in a real fight. Still being antagonistic was fun; Rukia was to easy to get a rise out of.

"Ah come on Rukia, don't get so sentimental on me," Renji kept his grin.

"That was not nice Abarai kun."

Abarai, she often used that name when he was in trouble. In order to break the tention Renji laughed, attacking Rukia agian, this time her sword came out. Playfully Renji hit her with half his strength and watched as she struggled to stay on her feet. Over and over he went at her putting her on the defensive. Swords where never her strong area, spells were. Angerly Rukia ducked under Renji's sword, then pushed her sword up and hit Renji with the butt of her sword.

However, instead of hitting his stomach she hit something else. Pain erupted through him as he staggered backwards, dignity lost. He huddled on the ground clutching what was left of his manhood.

"O! Renji I'm sorry, I didn't m- RENJI!"

Snapped out of his agony by her yell, Renji looked up just in time to see the ground crumble under Rukia's foot. Time moved in slow motion she fell over the side of the cliff. He ran to her as fast as his legs could carry him. Their fingers just barely touched before she was gone. Rukia hit the ground hard and started to roll. Fearing for Rukia, Renji leaped down the cliff after her. She had to be alright, it was Rukia, nothing could ever happen to her.

Shortly after that they were attacked by a Hallow.

Spider web like cracks appeared in the rock base as Renji was slammed into it. New blood poured out of Renji's body, he couldn't afford to take much more. His sword creaked as he tried to move, the world swam as Renji staggered forward. With a flick of a wrist Zabimaru was ready to strike, then with a war cry Renji attacked. Just a year into the school he wasn't ready to fight something as powerful as this.

'I can hardly move, much less breathe, Rukia is still out cold and defenseless and it's all my fault. I must hang in there a little while longer. Please Zabimaru, help me win this fight!'

A strike at the Hallow's injured arm, a strike at his masked head, then blindly at it's body. The Hallow grabbed Renji in mid strike, one of it's claws invading Renji's mouth. For a moment it didn't move, both making eye contact sizing up each other. The Hallow was up to something and something dripped into Renji's mouth besides his own blood. He tried to spit it out but the way he was being held was impossible. He had no choice, Renji swallowed.

Pain radiated through the darkness slowly giving way to light. Rukia's body hurt greatly as she slowly sat up. For a moment the world swam around her, it was clearly to soon to move. She was still stunned by the fall she had taken. Unaware of the hallow behind her, she looked around. Softly she called out Renji's name. Why did leave her? Slowly she turned to find him, then her heart froze.

A Hallow held Renji by the face, several deep and maiming wounds covered it's body. Still it had the upper hand in this fight. At this angle Rukia couldn't tell if Renji was conscious but she could feel his spiritual force. He was still alive if just barely. Closing her eyes she felt the world spin around her, she had to confirm this wasn't a nightmare. Opening her eyes she saw Renji jerk.

Zabimaru howled to life as Renji made a desperate move. The sword dug deep into the side of the Hallow. Instead of letting go, Rukia watched as it slammed Renji to the ground. A scream caught in Rukia's throat as she watched this. Why couldn't she move, why couldn't be strong. The Hallow's hand moved to Renji's chest as it looked at her. It screamed it's siern sound as it pressed on Renji's chest.

He had gone all but numb as he stared out unable to move. Before him was Rukia, she looked so scared. Renji tried to close his mouth as the Hallow pressed down on his chest. Air was being crushed out of him and he could do nothing but stare at Rukia. Oddly he wondered why he was on the ground. CRACK! A white hot pain flashed through out Renji. CRACK, CRACK, CRACK! A broken scream tore from Renji before cutting off.

It was so disturbing, having Renji stare at her. The life in his eyes had gone out. She herd a few more cracks and he didn't even move. Clutching her hand to her chest she couldn't help to watch in horror as her best friend lay dying. To many whys, she was just being to weak. Tears streamed down Rukia's face as her shaking body stood.

Black slowly folded in, pain was all gone now. Wearly he watched Rukia, it seemed so funny, so dream like. Renji if he could, would have smiled. A smile, something he hoped would be the last thing Rukia would see on his face. Not him gasping for air unable to move. Straining to move she could see her forming a spell. Her moves, her words, her face, it was almost euphoric.

The spell was interupted.

Renji's vision blurred but he could see the bottom half of a captains outfit as he landed before him. Which one Renji didn't know he couldn't raise his eyes. Good, Rukia was safe now, he could let go. Darkness wrapped around him, it was great to feel no more pain. Even more so, it felt great to be no longer the strong one. The weight on his back was gone now.

Rukia, she had taught him to live, to survive, even to breathe. She meant the whole world to him. Before him what he had he been? A pathetic street rat holding his breath so long afraid of getting caught. The day she came he was almost caught. Who knows what the merchant would have done to him if not for her. Renji always meant to get stronger to protect her for once... But, for now protecting her till help arrived was alright.

When Renji gets better he would get stronger, that was a promise.

Tentively Rukia walked into the main soul society hospital. It was a week, finally Renji was coming around. They had called for her so she could be there, but it meant missing some of her classes so she waited for the end of the day to go. Renji would understand. Frowning Rukia recalled Renji's broken bloody body. His body had lay unnaturally before healers came, and that's how she last saw him. Shaking her head she put those images aside, they were inrelivant now. The Hallow was gone, dispatched by a captian that just happened to be in the area.

Softly Rukia knocked on the door, waiting for someone to invite her in. She couldn't help but worry about Renji, after all he was like her little brother. That and he was hurt because she was to stubborn to train with him in front of everyone. This was her fault, it was hers it was because she was so prideful. Peaking in she saw what she only bandages around a Shinigami form. There was only a break white just enough to let him breathe. Red hair peeked out around him like a crimson halo. Making a fist she turned away from his door, she couldn't see him right now.

"You should really see him."

Rukia froze with the nurses words. Distracted again, she was having a probablem with that lately she was so weak. Turning around Rukia smiled and waved her hand.

"I'm sorry, I... I forgot to do something I'll visit tomarow."

"Miss Rukia are you certian? Renji has been asking for you." The nurses voice was soft and sweet like honey. "Please he's asleep even if you-"

"I said I will visit tommarow." Rukia said sounding more urgent less sweet.

"He can wait till then, good night Miss Rukia."

Tips to that APPERNALY deleted one of my stories, and I appoligise for any misspellings my spell check is horrible and since I've worked on this for a week I want to post it so I can finish a chapter of my other project. That and try to figure out why they took out a story. SOB's.


	2. Chapter 2

It pained him to hear he leave without saying a word. Renji had laid there silently waiting for her to come. Instead she left, a piece of Renji died inside of him. This was the time he realized his childhood was over. No longer kids, not yet adults, this was adolescence. Man adolescence sucked.

"Renji... RENJI!"

d

The voice was insistent and rather annoying. Yumichika watched silently from a chair as Ikkaku tried to wake up Renji. According to the nurse he would be awake. As he looked down to file his nails he caught in the corner of his eye Ikkaku shaking Renji. A heavy sigh escaped Yumichika's beautiful lips (self proclamation) as he perfectly rounded a nail.

"You know if he's ugly now under those bandages I won't be able to be his friend. O! To think me friends with someone ugly."

Ikkaku looked Yumichika with a incredulous look. "Can you get off the beauty subject our friend here is probably dying."

"Your just jealous cause your bald." Yumichika brushed back his hair.

"Fuck you."

"Can't a dying man sleep?"

"AH THE MUMMY TALKS!" Ikkaku dramatically pulled away from Renji.

Yumichika chuckled and rose up off the chair. Elegantly he walked over to Renji's bed side. Grabbing his hair he twisted it in his fingers. They were happy to see their friend still with them. They met in class shortly after Renji blew himself up for the first time. More then likely Yumichika came his friend cause he was cute. Ikkaku cause he was ready to kick butt any day. Together all three made a great team, but probably they'd be sent off to different squads one day.

New friends, a new life. These were his new friends, more likely to stay with him then Renji was. From the darkness of his badges he could here them arguing about something. Inside him he cried and laughed as he realized how much had changed. If only his friends could see how much things have changed now. Life moved on even after old friends were gone. As years continued to go on everything changed'; people changed.

"Capitan Unohana said we we can take off the bandages around your face today." Ikkaku scoffed, "I wanted her to wait till Yumichika was here."

"Hmf, I doubt Renji is ugly on there, he's one of the most handsomest people, well besides me. No one can be prettier then me."

"O! Renji is awake," it was the nurse. "Do you wish me to talk off the bandages now?"

"Go for it."

Slowly and carefully the nurse unwound the bandages around Renji's face. His jaw that had been broken had mostly healed. Thanks to Captain Unohana's healing skills most of his broken bones were already healed but he needed plenty more time to heal before he could recover. However there were slower wounds to heal, like his broken heart. Beside Renji Yumichika shrieked in horror and pulled away from Renji.

"He's ugly how can I be friends with him! UG!"

"All he needs is a bath." The nurse informed.

"Then bathe him!"

"Actually Capitan Unohana told me to tell you that you shall bathe him. Since of course you have been bugging her so relentlessly these last few days."

Together Yumichika and Ikkaku struggled with with Renji down the hall. They had giving him a stretcher to carry him on. Renji tried to walk but was quickly threatened with the promise of Captain Unohana. Since Rukia visited Renji had slept for three more days. So he had a bath since hsi accident and they were in such a hurry to heal him bathing him was a least of their priority. Or Renji figured this was his punishment.

"I say we dump him in the water." Yumichika pouted.

"You do and I'll scream murder." Renji snapped.

His joints protested as Renji tried to get off the stretcher. The best he could do was crawl off and even with that he only made it only a few feet before he lay on the cool floor. Damn, why did he need a bath all he wanted to do was sleep. Maybe he could just sleep here Yumichika and Ikkaku didn't want to see his naked ass anyway. The nurse would be around as soon as he wasn't returned.

"I don't wanna touch those, yuck, bandages, so if you get them off I'll bathe him." Yumichika batted an eye at Ikkaku.

"Pah, fine."

It was surprising how carefully Ikkaku lowered Renji into the water. Usually just a brute strength, street tuff guy, had a soft side when his friends needed help. It would ruin his reputation if this got out of the bath. Ikkaku got in with him be it the bath was quite large. Yumichika started to put up a fuss when the nurse walked by. Reluctantly he stripped out of his robes and joined him in the bath.

"So how do we bathe him?" Ikkaku looked Renji over.

"I'm here guys don't talk to me like I'm unconscious."

"I don' t know he looks so gross. I can't believe were in the same bath as him."

"Hey!"

"Um, I really don't want to touch his naked body. Can't you your gay."

"..." --()

"Who says I'm gay?" Yumichika did his best beautiful pose. "Can't you see all the girls would want this gorgeous, gorgeous face!"

"Give me a wash cloth I can bathe myself."

Ikkaku laughed, "Your as strait as a curb."

"Hello," Renji's pashince got shorter.

"I know, I'm the prettiest fairy of them all."

"Hm."

There was no warning before Ikkaku dunked Renji under the water. He looked away as Renji struggled to get back up. Renji's arms were flailing around water splashed all over the bath. Yumichika moved towards the side as to avoid most of the water. After all it did take him nearly four hours today to do his hair. What a waste it would be to ruin it now. Pruining his hair, Yumichika watched as Renji pulled Ikkaku under. Such childish behavior for such hansom men.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Renji gasped, then held his stomach.

"STOP THIS!" Unohana shouted from the door way. "This is my hospital, you will leave it how I say. And I will have no one making a ruckus and disturbing other sick people. I told you to bathe Renji, not to stress his wounds. Let this be a lesson to you ruffians what it's like when you get hurt." She smiled sweetly, but with venom. "Get your chore done and then you can scrub the floors."

"Sorry Capitan Unohana." All spoke at once.

"Relax Renji," Yumichika waded towards them once Unohana was gone. "Ikkaku careful how you treat Renji, we don't know what other horrible choirs may wait us if we test Capitan Unohana."

It felt awkward sitting on Yumichika's lap as he fretted with Renji's hair. Off to the side Ikkaku faked indifference staring off into space. The whole room was hot, but it felt good. Especially with aching joints Renji relaxed his head back a little further starring up at the white walls. There were only two other of hsi friends that hadn't visited him yet. Shy as they were they'd probably say hi after he was out.

"I herd what happened." It was Ikkaku. "Tsch, Renji getting hurt over a girl."

"She's my best friend what should I do?"

"Let her go, she's to high class." Ikkaku rubbed his bald head. "She has elegance, and well were just ruffians. Well except for Yumichika what is he going to do give them a killer manicure."

There was humor in Ikkaku's words and it brought comfort. Renji closed his eyes feeling tired all of a sudden. His mind couldn't leave Rukia. Mainly Renji's mind was afraid to let go of his childhood. Very soon adolescence would be over, and they would be men. What squad they would be in would be random, but only Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji were destend to stay together. Ikkaku poked Renji with a stick he always carried.

"Hey Renji, if time comes can you let her go... Renji?"

"Ikkaku, he's not moving. I think he's dead, you held him under water to long now I have a dead person on my lap!"

"Hush Yumi, he's just asleep. Worse you'll get is a pruned body because I'm not waking him up."

"Pruning might lead to wrinkles then all my-"

"I said hush," Ikkaku leaned against the edge of the bath and closed his eyes. "We got out of class today, which was good, but as soon as we get out of here we'll be scrubbing floors which is bad."

No one has reviewed this so I assume no one likes this. Just to let you know this chapter is a little screwy cause I was kind of intoxicated typing most of it.


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital floors where cleaned to an impeccable shine by the time Renji was recovered enough to leave. Captain Unohana kept them hard at work.It was not everyday she could get someone to help her staff. Plus, the only problem of having students doing it is when Yumichika broke a nail. He howled for hours before he was threatened with bed pan duty. A broken nail, was better then pan duty anyway.

Rukia had never come back to the hospital. It was only during school she noticed Renji walking in with Ikkaku, and Izuru. Izuru being another new friend they gained durning their time at the school. Shame drew light from Rukia's face as she looked away. Silently she prayed that Renji wouldn't notice her, but he slumped down in the seat next to her. Still laughing at Izuru over something, she missed what.

"This seat taken Ruk'?" Renji smiled at her it was like nothing happened.

"Hm, no." Rukia's voice was low.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Rukia was confused, Renji had to reason to thank her. Only to be angry at her.

"Not visiting," Renji scratched the back of his head, looking up at the ceiling. "Captain Unohana might have had you bathe me, and not twiddle dee and twiddle dum up there. O! And I forgot the twelve hours Ikkaku, and Yumichika scrubbed floors."

Rukia couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Ikkaku and Yumichika bathing Renji.

"Glad you find it funny, Ikkaku almost drowned me!" Renji flared his arms dramatically.

"That's not the worst of it Rukia!" Yumichika took the seat behind Renji. "Renji fell asleep in my lap NAKIED and I got all pruned. O! I think my perfect skin is going to get wrinkles now!!"

Laughter burst from Rukia's giggles, but really she didn't feel like laughing. There was to much guilt facing Renji now, especially when he wasn't angry at all that she didn't visit. Then, just like it always did the class went on as usual. Practicing spells went as typical, Rukia hit her mark, and Renji blew himself up. After school they gathered in the hall practicing their sword techniques.

Right now everyone watched Ikkaku vs Izuru, Izuru appearing to have the upper hand. But that was because Ikkaku was bored. Everyone cheered from the sidelines, this was their favorite thing to do when they all hung out. In a quick movement Izuru knocked Ikkaku's feet from under him. Ikkaku landed on the floor with a loud thump, and a hiss as his breath went out.

"Come on is that bald head blinding you?!" Renji cried out.

"Fuck off!" Ikkaku growled his eyes digging daggers into Renji.

"Who you telling to fuck off!" Renji rose up off the floor. "BALDY! B-A-L-D..."

Before Renji could add the Y Ikkaku was untop of him. Renji just barely dodged with his own practice sword. Struggling to get up he fell over Rukia and Hinamori. Scrambling to his feet he launched at Ikkaku sending him into a group of guys. Both adolescent boys had smirks on their faces as they attacked each other with vigor. Poor Izuru never got to finish his fight before another match started. But by the heat of this fight it was better to leave.

Everyone shouted with mirth.

"Renji?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't visit you," Rukia caste her eyes down. "I meant to but..."

"Eh, it's okay Rukia," Renji bent down and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't fret, I know it was hard to see me hurt. This was the first time you saw it really bad, and there will be worse days then this. I will always be there to protect you. Just do what you have to get as far as you can. You move forward, and if you have to... Leave me behind."

Softly Rukia rested her head on Renji's shoulder. "I understand."

"Rukia I-"

Out of the blue Rukia slapped Renji. Her hand print smarting the side of his face leaving a bright red imprint. Her eyes were cold, and inpashinet. Shocked Renji sat on his rear staring up at her. Glowering she put her hands on her hips.

"Pervert!"

Renji opened his mouth trying to find words to say. Her little pink tongue stuck out between her lips as she walked away. Waving her hand she bid Renji good night. He was not that naive usually. Smiling Renji stood and slowly followed Rukia. It wasn't easy to be them, but for now it was alright. For tonight at least, they were still old buddies, who knows what tommarow might bring.

Then...

"Rukia! Check it out!" Excited Renji slammed open the door. "I passed the second exam!! If I pass the next one..."

Time froze as he realized who stood by Rukia. He always knew that important people were looking at her but this? It was beyond what he had hoped for her. However, he could have ruined her chances now that he'd disturbed them. At this time he noticed she still had her school books; Renji could be so stupid.

Kenseiken, he's a noble.

"O! It seems this is not the place to talk." His eyes were calm and resounding at Renji'as arrival. "We anxiously await your response... We will make our leave..."

As they walked past them none of them glanced at Renji. Their spiritual pressure was so great not even Renji could raise his eyes. They were stuck staring at the wooden floor. Yet, Rukia handled them like they were nothing. He felt so even more foolish that he couldn't get his body to stop shaking. The one with black hair, such a power presence too, who was he?

"...Renji."

"Oh! Rukia... The atmosphere was so tense in here what where you talking about?" Renji asked.

"They want to adopt me into the Kuchiki family."

No amount of preparation prepared him for this. There was no covering up Renji's surprised look. Sadness and joy filled Renji conflicting together to tear at his heart. Renji had to be happy for her, despite her 'we must part' deminer he knew with out his support she'd give it up for him.

"Rukia isn't that great!!" Renji grabbed her excitedly. "Ah!" Once you become a Kuchiki. You become a noble!!" Renji dramatically clutched his hand. "That's awesome! You'll be surrounded by endless riches!! You can eat what ever you want as a noble! Ah I envy you."

Rukia stared up at him in disbelief.

"And you get to graduate immediately!" Continuing his act Renji made a fist showing excitement. "Ah hahah... Now I'm dead jealous!! Hahaha!"

Renji's hand touched the left arm that was still holding her. "Really?"

There were no more words that needed to be said. She pushed his arm aside and ran away. The last words to him as a street rat were:

"Thank you."

With that Renji's adolescence was gone. He was now a man now that he left the last of his childhood behind him. His whole world shattered in one instant. The only solace Renji could find was Rukia was now adopted, she had a family. Stay out of it, stay out of her way, that's all he could do for her now. Renji clenched his eyes shut as he fought back tears. Tears that flowed once she was gone, and silently then on.

Look at how many lies we hid behind the laughter, maybe one day we'll look back and be happy.

_End_

**Keep a look out, there will a be a continuation of this next week or maybe early, I'm horrible at promises. (I couldn't continue when this was a perfect ending) I just thought it best to leave it here. And there's no way I can do a cliche ending when I don't really read Bleach fanfiction. Oh and for those who noticed I borrowed the manga for the ending. And for you extra special idiots out there, I-DO-NOT-OWN-BLEACH!**

**Make suggestions, man knows I need them. Especially titles. PEACE!!**

**::dances to toy-box's best friend ( Sorry the last chapter is kinda rushed. ::cringes:: don't abandon me for it ::bows:: I've been sick so I haven't had time between here and bed. ::bows again:: sorry for the rushed chapter go min.**


End file.
